


My Two Superheroes

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Batman - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	My Two Superheroes

I woke up and I saw it and I felt it. I felt two sets of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked to the left there was Spiderman with arms wrapped around me. I looked to my right and there was Batman with his arms wrapped around me. Both are still sleeping. While still sleeping Batman starts kissing all over my neck and puts his face in my hair and sniffs it. It must smell nice to him I thought. He tajes one gloved hand and starts stroking my face with his hand. Then he kisses me on the lips. He parts my lips and slips his tongue inside. We continued making out for 5 minutes and he then falls back asleep after licking my neck. Spiderman gets up and wakes up.  
'Hey sweetheart, good morning'  
'Huh?' I said  
'What's wrong my love?'  
'What are you doing here and why are you in my bed?'  
'Because my darling I fell head over heels in love with you. I am madly crazily in love with you.'  
'But we don't even know each other.'  
'I know babe, I know but we can get to know each other.'  
'Not like this!!!!!!'  
'Ok honey whatever you say. Your wish is my command.'  
'Good.'  
Then well I didn't expect what happened next. Still with his mask on all of his face he kisses me on the lips. It gets rough and passionate when I realized I love the feeling of it so I made out with his masked lips. We continued doing that and Spiderman caressed my cheeks with his gloved hands. Then he caressed my my back and started massaging my back. Then he trailed his hands down my thighs and down my legs to my feet. Then Batman woke up.  
'Morning my love.'  
'You too?'  
'What's wrong sweetheart?'  
'We don't know each other!!!!!'  
'I know babe, I know but I just wanted to say I fell madly crazily in love with you. I am in love with you.'  
'You too?'  
'Yes I'm sorry'  
'Ugh it's ok'  
'I want to do this to you'  
'Do what?'  
'This my love'  
He starts to kiss down my neck leaving a trail to my chest. Then he blows raspberries on my stomach. Luckily for him I was not ticklish. So it didn't affect me. Then he stroked my thighs and down my legs with his gloved hands. Then we started making out again. This morning was great.


End file.
